


Home

by kunstvogel



Series: Winnix Vignettes [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dick and Lew can't seem to make time for a date.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for whip-pan.

The walls of Lew's house shake when the front door closes. It's an old property; built sometime after the first World War, but it's beautifully maintained. It's survived five generations of Nixons thus far, but Dick isn't so sure if more will follow. Kathy has full custody of their daughter and Lew isn't inclined to fight for the child, so he just sends a check in the mail every month and gets a picture in return. Lew pins them up on the wall in his office, carefully covering up Kathy's face with the corners of the other photographs, and he talks more about Dick's dream farm in Pennsylvania than staying in Edison.

Dick listens to the creak of the stairs as Lew comes up. There's no possibility of going back to sleep now, so he sits up and switches a light on, greeting Lew with a tired smile.

“Shit, did I wake you? I tried to be quiet.” Lew is already unbuttoning his shirt, tired fingers fumbling with the tiny buttons.

“No, I was awake anyway. C'mere.” Dick waves Lew over, finishing the task as Lew stifles a yawn.

“Sorry I had to cancel on dinner,” Lew sighs. “Sobel threatened to fire me if I didn't show up. I'll try to work something else out for us.”

“It's fine, Nix. Get some rest.” Dick strips Lew's clothes off of him nimbly, like he's shucking corn. He lets his hands linger on Lew's hips, rubbing circles idly into the warm skin there. Lew hums softly, gently pushes Dick's hands away, and slides into bed. He pulls the covers to his chin, like Dick imagines a small child would.

“How was work?” Dick asks.

“Eh. Graveyard shift. You know how it goes.”

“Yeah.” Dick finds Lew's hip again. He's loathe to get out of bed and go to work. Lew is smiling at him sleepily and the covers are warm and inviting against his bare feet.

“You're gonna be late,” Lew says.

“I know.”

“So kiss me goodnight and go to work, Dick.”

“Okay. See you later, Lew.” Dick obliges, giving Lew a peck on the lips and trotting into the bathroom to shower.

Work occupies most of Dick's time and concentration, so he doesn't think much about making plans for another date. Lew had brought it up two weeks ago – before then it'd been nearly an entire year since they spent time out together without Harry or Ron and Carwood. But since Lew had starting working nights, they just couldn't find the time to go out. They only have two hours alone together on work days, and Lew sleeps through most of the afternoon anyway, so days off aren't much better.

When Dick comes home, Lew is standing in the kitchen in his bathrobe with a cup of coffee in hand and eggs and ham on the stove. He accepts Dick's proffered hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I made breakfast for dinner,” Lew says. “Hope you don't mind; I wanted some protein.”

“Thanks, Lew.” Dick serves himself and takes a seat at the table, where Lew joins him, watching as he tucks into the meal.

“I think we could make it work next weekend, Dick. There's a place out by the shore I think you'll like.”

“You gonna bring out the boat?”

Lew smiles, sheepishly. “Maybe. Figure I oughta use her at least once before the winter hits. It'd be nice though, dinner on the beach, then we'll go out under the stars.”

“Yeah.” Dick smiles. “I'd like that.”

*

On Saturday, Lew sleeps until five. Dick uses the time to clean up the house (it's big enough that it takes most of the day, vacuuming and dusting and tidying things up), which he's happy to do anyway because Lewis refuses to let him help pay the rent and he's not a very good cook, so there's little other opportunity to pay back Lew's hospitality.

He orders take-out for lunch and takes a nap after he's finished, and when Lewis wakes up he gives Dick a kiss and hug before ducking into the bathroom for a shower. Dick gets dressed and is ready to go when Lew is.

The date is as good as Lew promised it would be – the restaurant is quaint, a blue-planked bay side place with white trim and greenhouse windows overlooking the Atlantic, and the fare is delicious. Lew orders fresh wild-caught lobster and potato salad for both of them, and follows it up with a desert of bread pudding and ice cream.

“Let's split the tab,” Dick slides his card across the table. Lew slides it back.

“I'll pay,” Lewis insists.

As promised, Lewis takes Dick out on the ocean in his boat, under the stars. Dick is captivated by the lights of the Jersey shore and, in the distance, New York City. Lew throws out a blanket on the deck and they lie down together, holding hands as Lew points out constellations and shows Dick how to find his way back home by the stars.

“I don't need the stars,” Dick says softly. “I'm already home, Lew.”


End file.
